patriotversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miasma Killing
The Miasma Killing refers to the incident at the First National building that ended with the criminal Miasma falling from the roof and the vigilanties Kid Justice and The Eagle disappearing forever. What actually transpired on the roof is still a mystery, and the only known witness, The Patriot, has refused comment. No charges were ever filed. The Facts Before the Incident About a month before the event, The Eagle returned to crime fighting after about a year of absence, joining The Patriot and Kid Justice. Shortly after his return, the criminal Miasma escaped prison. Miasma had vowed vegence against The Eagle after her first arrest. It was well known that Miasma was responsible for many death before. However, none of the vigilantes are believed to be responsible for any deaths before. While at this time, none of the vigilanties had any legal authority, but were all in good standing with law enforcement, who often unofficially cooperated with them, particularly The Patriot. The Incident Very little is know about the actual incident once they reached the roof. However, until they went to the roof, everything was on surveillence camera. Miasma entered the lobby of First National alone and immediately gased the security guard and approached the tellers. She threatened multiple civilians with gas and the tellers began complying with her demands. Miasma then picked up the gun of the security guard. This represented a break in pattern for Miasma, but given the frequency of her robberies, it's possible she ran out of her usual choice of weapon. Shortly after, The Patriot, The Eagle and Kid Justic arrive. Miasma, bolts to an elevator. The vigilanties had no way to stop it so The Eagle and Kid Justice enter another and press the top floor. The Patriot steps outside about the time the police arrive. The police didn't follow procedure, but responded how they normally did when The Patriot was on the scene, simply forming a permiter and letting him handle the matter. The Patriot then flew to the roof. Gunfire was heard coming from the roof shortly after he flew to the roof. After a small amount of time passed, than Miasma fell from the roof top, the fall fatally killing her. Aftermath This marked the last time either The Eagle or Kid Justice was ever seen. Shortly after the incident, DIstrict Attorney Loeb resigned, though it is not confirmed if this was the cause. The Patriot was also deputized after, in an effort to have better regulations to keep incidents like this from happening again. Theories on What Happened Miasma's Killer An Accident Perhaps the most widely believed theory for what happened to Miasma was that it was an accident. Perhaps during a struglle for the gun, Miasma was knocked or fell from the roof and absolutely no one was to blame. Most generally accept that this was probably what happened. The Eagle Though believed to be an accident, people generally believe that if anyone had the motivation to commit the crime, it would be The Eagle. Their adversarial relationship had gone on for years and Miasma was responsible for a large amount of death and The Eagle always just arrested her. Kid Justice Most agree that if there was one person that shouldn't have been on the roof that night, it was Kid Justice. He seemed too young to be ready to be in a sitituation like that and it would make sense for his immaturity to cause such a horrible incident to occur. The Patriot There are very few people who openly blame The Patriot for what happened on the roof that night. However, there are some that do. Generally, those who believe that The Patriot is responsible think that either or both Kid Justice were killed by Miasma and The Patriot couldn't control his rage. Miasma Perhaps one of the most creative theories to come out of the incident was that Miasma killed herself. Those who subscribe to this theory claim that Miamsa decided that the only way to destroy The Eagle's career was to kill herself and that she expected The Eagle to be blamed for her death. The Eagle and Kid Justice Murderer Many belive that either Kid Justice or The Eagle were responsible for Miasma death and that it was an execution, not an accident. The responsible party would have either quit from regret, or be pressured to leave by the others or one. Disgust This is the exact opposite of the last theory. Miasma was excuted, but the others left and quit because they didn't want to follow that path and were not okay with the killing. This theory is not widely accepted because of the fact that would require The Patriot to be the killer and he doesn't seem to be responsible for any future deaths. Death Many believe that either Kid Justice or The Eagle or both were killed. That's why they were never seen again. Most believe the deaths occured before The Patriot flew to the roof. Category:Events